Criminal Minds: ConcreteAngel
by DestinyTwistedAngel
Summary: Kate moves to Washington and adjusts to being a new BAU Agent. In the meantime, the team and her try to solve a difficult case involving a brutal family murder. Can a young spirit help them solve a crime?
1. Chapter 1

Concrete Angel

Author: DestinyTwistedAngel

Summary: A young little spirit girl seeks help from the BAU team to find her missing body; meanwhile Kate/Melinda adjusts to being the new agent, and she helps the young girl crossover and finds the killer.

Genre: Criminal Minds & Ghost Whisperer crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Criminal Minds characters or the Ghost Whisperer ones. The only thing I claim is the story plot. I didn't copy it from any tv show. Also the name Olivia is made up, I didn't like the name Meg for Kate's niece, so I chose it to be her middle name instead and put Olivia as first. I claim the Olivia name.

Authors Note: Please send kind reviews for this story. This is my first Criminal Minds Fan fiction. If those of you don't like Jennifer Love Hewitt, don't read no one is forcing you to. No haters reviews please you will be blocked.

Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be rude about it. Not everyone is a perfect writer.

Chapter One: Fragile Souls

Bethany Reynolds age 7 was busy playing in her bedroom with her dolls when the fight erupted downstairs. Her parents always fought; but lately the fights happened all the time and grew more intense. She paused, wondering if she should go to her parent's room and call for help. She heard her mom getting beaten downstairs she winced at the sound. She heard her mom hitting the wall and floor hard. Gathering up courage, she pulled herself up the floor and sneaked quietly to her parent's bedroom. She dialed 911 and a woman's voice came on the line. "911 what's your emergency?"

Bethany tried keeping her voice low. "It's my Dad, he's drunk and beating mommy! I think he is going to come for me next". when she got to the phone, Bethany went back in her room and hid herself in the closet. She brought the phone with her. 911 lady: "Sweetie, please stay on the line with me okay? I need your address".

Bethany nodded "Okay will try. I live at 155 Eleanor Drive 3128 Virginia." Bethany kept listening for her Dad and heard him coming up the stairs calling her name and in a full blown rage. "Bethany Where are you?!" he opened her bedroom door. He was now in her room! "Please help me, he's in my room!" Bethany whimpered scared out of her mind.

"Just hang in there we're on our way I'm sending people there now". Melinda was the operator a woman in her 30s she really wanted to help this little girl so much. "Your going to be too late!" The little girl was whimpering now "He's in my room!" Bethany heard her Dad's footsteps get closer to the closet. Then all of a sudden, the doors swung open revealing a very angry Dad. "There you are! How dare you hide from me!" he yanked her out of the closet and began beating her she screamed alarming the woman on the phone. The neighbors nearby laid in their rooms hearing everything going on but there was nothing they could do.

Hours later….

The Bau team was called into work early the next morning. A recent case had developed overnight and Garcia filled them in on everything. "A young mother and her child were both killed last night by her abusive alcoholic husband. Both bodies were discovered this morning and husband was nowhere to be found. He tried hiding all evidence of the murder by burning down the house; but Crime Scene Techs were able to find human remains and other evidence which should be sent to us shortly".

Everyone in the team nodded solemnly. Garcia could tell everyone was saddened by what had taken place. Especially JJ who had a boy of her own, Agent Callahan who had a young niece, and Hotchner had a son named Jack. All of this had hit close to home and they were grateful' their kids were with them safe and sound.

Hotchner "We've got to find this man before more women and children suffer from the same fate". The others nodded in agreement. Garcia comes into the conversation again " Oh! And here's something else that is interesting! Turns out, this man has more than one family. He's got one in Arkansas, and another in Texas and they have no idea of one another".

Kate makes a face and crosses her arms "It sounds like he's a player, how can he keep up with all of them and plus get away with marrying so many women?"

"Turns out in several states you can have more than one wife. Ohio and Utah are a few " said Reid speaking up.

JJ shook her head "If Will had some other family I didn't know about, I'd be really upset about it. I'm not into sharing him with anyone". she crosses her arms and was matter of fact about it.

Kate laughed. "I hear you, JJ. So what is it that you want us to do, Hotchner?" Kate looks at her new Boss. Hotchner looks at the new agent. He wasn't comfortable sending Callahan out on her own just yet considering what nearly happened on her first case that night. Good thing he had her back and had been there. "I want you to pair up with JJ, and Reid and go visit the Crime Scene; me, Morgan and Rossi will go and see if we can't talk to the families and go find the suspect.

His fellow agents nodded and split up into pairs to go their separate ways and to separate parts of the case. "This is a very sad case we're dealing with", said Kate moments later when they arrived at the Crime Scene, they sifted through evidence trying to find anything useful that the crime scene techs might have missed and to get a sense of what had happened to the family.

"It sure is, isn't it? A father comes home really drunk, argues with his wife; beats her and murders her and the kid". Spencer says and shakes his head. He hated any sign of violence or abuse involving kids. Especially small children who can't defend themselves.

JJ and Kate combed through evidence. "Very sad indeed but unfortunately, there are thousands of similar cases like these every year and we can't be there to help everyone of them but we do try to save the ones we can save".

Reid nodded the three of them got busy and went throughout the house. JJ and Kate found what they believed was the murder weapon used to kill the husband's wife and kid. Using a gloved hand JJ held it up. "Looks like this was a murder weapon I found this on his nightstand". she holds up the 45 pistol that was silver. "This should contain fingerprints of our killer". she then places it in a bag.

Kate nodded and seen the weapon. She proceeded into the living room where the horrible events took place. Blood was everywhere, the woman had been shot twice once in the back and in the head, the young boy who was 5; was killed in a similar way. The young girl who tried to escape it all, was killed in the hallway she had fought for her life. They all had Kate thought sadly as she used her gloved hands and picked up shell casings, then bagged them. She took pictures of the crime scene on her cell-phone when she was starting to stand up again; Kate felt the hairs on her neck stand up and cold air was near her right in front of her. When she looked up she saw that the family was still there looking at her hoping for answers about their murder. "Um, JJ, Reid, the family is still here".

Both of her fellow FBI Agents turned to her. They knew all about Kate's special ability to see and talk to the dead. It was something that helped them solve their cases. They also knew about her former life as Melinda Irene Gordon back in Grandview, New York. Kate had come to Quantico, Virginia seeking a new life as someone new and was running from a crazy abusive ex named Brett Williams. What made her run was that he threatened her life twice. So when she first joined the FBI; she was placed in protective custody and was give the name Kate Isabelle Callahan. 8 years later, she was living a brand new life, but she still had the ability to see and talk to the dead, No matter how hard she tried to put it behind her.

"Those poor souls are stuck here in the afterlife". said Reid "How can we help them?" he was over at Kate's side. He thought it was interesting that Kate could see them.

Kate "Actually, I think it's the other way around; they are here to help us".

Authors note: That is the first chapter please be kind and send in positive reviews . This is my first Criminal Minds Fic again no Jennifer Love Hewitt haters.


	2. Chapter 2

span lang="hi-IN" /span

With the family spirit's help, Kate was able to sketch a drawing on a tablet a picture of what the suspect looked she was done, she took a snapshot copy of it and sent it to their tech expert Penelope Garcia. She was good at building a suspect profile." Okay Ive got a sketch of our suspect and Im sending it to Garcia". She looked at the others.

They both smiles at her " Your such a great sketch artist, Kate! Your drawings are amazing and realistic. I think it's great that you have many skills.".Kate knew that he was flirting with her a lot lately with the way he would smile when they talked to each other on the plane or whenever the team was in conference.

" Thank you, Spencer, your quiet the gentleman yourself, and I'm sure your talented in many ways to" Kate enjoyed the flirting she thought Spencer was a handsome guy even if a bit had a crush on him.

JJ was outside contacting the others letting them know what all things they had found, including the ghosts of the was about to say more when they were interrupted by JJ who had suddenly stepped in. " Just talked to Garcia and Morgan, weshould head back to Headquarters". JJ wondered what did she suddenly walk into. Both Spencer and Kate were blushing.

Just as soon as she blushed, Kate recovered and got all businesslike. " Sure, let's go back to the headquarters and who knows? Maybe by then Garcia will have more info about our suspect" Kate followed them out the door but she knew good and well JJ would question her had to admit she had definate crush on Reid and by the way he looked at her, he did to.

Back at the headquarters, everyone was busy going through evidence and trying to build a suspect profile list had several suspects in was the dad who had not so long ago losr his job when the place he worked at fired him on account of him being second was a woman who was a blonde and in her 30s was his mistress whom he was cheating on his wife with.

Kate was reading the profile they had of him "so he had his family killed so he could begin a new one with his mistress? That is just messed up" she says shaking her head.

" Not only that, but we also think that the mistress helped him with the murders, which makes her an accomplice turns out that they wanted to kill his wife for her life insurance policy and the kids were just in the way" said Reid.

"Killing his wife and family is to him a much better way than simply getting a Divorce"  
>Said JJ.<p>

Kate shook her head in dismay and in shock."This is all so shocking and sad, but unfortunately it's also something that goes on all the time." Her other team members nodded in agreement grimly.

Hotchner apeaks up" Now we split up into , you get Reid as a partner. JJ you get Morgan, and me and Rossi will stay here.I want all of you to find our suspects so we can interrogate them" Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.


End file.
